the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Reflux
The creator is going to use this page to post more stories about the character. Author's Note: I encourage any and all collaborative work done with ReFLUX, anything you imagine that would be awesome, or make his story more believeable, please put it on here, just add a Note so I make sure to add it to my own copy of the work. ReFLUX was created during May, 2013 in one of the "Supocalypse" threads that were popular at the time, however the creator wanted to do more with the character than what the Supocalypse setting would allow, so he brought it up in a /co/ creation thread and they came up with the idea of having someone banish the character from his native dimension, leading to him arriving in /co/verse-1. History ReFLUX was created during a new world order-style thread which involved using the random option on the superpowers wiki. The two power rolls landed on Digestive Manipulation and Poison Breath, and further rolls placed him in the "Unified Society." However, due to the nature of the way Supocalypse characters are created and the setting he's being moved to, he looses his Poison Breath ability (the in-universe explanation being from the trauma of cross dimensional travel). He was banished to /co/verse-1 by another character from the Supocalypse universe, he has no interest in ever going back since his former world is a disaster compared to his current one. However, the method used to transport him is seen as something "incorrect" by the universe and it strives to "fix" the mistake by sending him back. Extradimensionally-powered Metas or items from other dimensions constantly open rifts around him trying to send ReFLUX back into his own home dimension, which he refuses to return to. Appearance Looks like an average human with perpetual stubble which he can't do anything about. Average height, if a little shorter than normal, and slightly heavyset with his proportions evened out with the broadness of his shoulders and waist.Wears darker clothes: browns, greens, nothing too bright; favors somewhat baggy Cargo pants. He dresses like a poor man. Abilities ReFLUX had two main powers: Digestive manipulation: The ability to manipulate his digestive system or the digestive system of people around him, save for people with a resistance to biochemical-based powers. This includes the ability to alter the PH levels of stomach acid, saliva, and create blockages within the intestines or Esophagus if given enough time to focus on a single person. It takes him longer and more focus to do detailed work on other people; he can instantly enhance the acidity of his own saliva, but it takes hours to give someone else intestinal blockage. Poison Breath: This ability was lost after the shift between the post-apocalyptic Supocalypse setting and the standard /co/-verse. Slipshift At one point in time, Otto Morce was a common, petty Criminal in a dimension separate, yet similar to the universe of /co/-1. Completely human, if a little on the left of the law, he accumulated a rap-sheet as long as his forearm, ranging from petty vandalism all the way up to Attempted Homicide. With the help of his parents and a slick lawyer, however, he managed to avoid all but the barest of punishments, spending time in Lockup while awaiting bail. Then, it happened. In every possible universe, at any possible moment, there is at least one cataclysm that changes everything. In his home universe, it was simply called "The Virus." Released by an underground organization, it devastated life on Earth, simply because the Virus' main effect was the forced evolution of basic humans and non-sapients alike. Highly contagious, roughly one out of every million people survived the Virus unscathed. Most of the 999,999 that remained... didn't survive the odd amalgamation of powers that spontaneously manifested on that day. Otto was one of the lucky ones. In the devastation that followed for months afterward, he discovered what his powers were, and their limits, testing them at every opportunity. It was during this period that Otto picked up his new moniker, in a world where every survivor was giving themselves a new name, his was decided for him, by a do-gooder who'd decided to stop Otto's current "project", which involved a Jewelry store, and witnessed him using a rather hearty dose of violently-expelled stomach acid to melt through the glass of the display. "My lord!" the hero had exclaimed, "What a terrible case of Acid Reflux you seem to have there!" Watching as the newly-named ReFLUX was led away by the police in cuffs, a faint gurgle rumbled through the hero's gut, a sign of terrors to come later that evening for the busybody. Following that night, however, ReFLUX spent most of his time over the next few years in and out of jail, imprisoned not so much for committing mostly-harmless crimes, but for using his powers to do so - an act that was expressly forbidden in the Unified Society in which he lived. Several years later ReFLUX was an established criminal, having spent time in minimum to Medium-security facilities, Psychiatric wards, and even in a special work-camp, where he'd escaped from and joined up with a group of raiders who were known for attacking a small desert town in what used to be New Mexico. It was during one of these raids that a native of the town captured him and decided to use ReFLUX as a warning to the other raiders of the kind of punishment they'd get raiding towns. With a small amount of preparation, ReFLUX found himself bound to a chair, an open book laying on a pedestal as the man before him smirked, explaining that his name was "The No Man", and that ReFLUX deserved what was about to happen to him. "Say good-bye to home." The No Man told Otto, before speaking once more, banishing the petty Criminal from his Dimension ad infinitum. When next ReFlux awoke, he was surrounded by different people, some in capes and tights, others in more... traditional clothing. Compared to what he was wearing, they were downright stylish. It seemed that someone had called for help after witnessing him appearing out of thin air, and then falling about five feet. 'Wary Welcomes' Apparently, falling out of nothingness in the middle of a major metropolitan area, even in a world that some could consider "Plagued" with amazingly-powered people, animals and other assorted objects, was still a big enough deal that someone at the local PD called a hotline somewhere that diverted a few caped superheros towards ReFlux. This, mind you, also managed to get the attention of a few people who worked with The Collective Care of the Superpowered group, who arranged for several of their people to be on-site as well. For ReFLUX, who had just been transported from a world where superpowered individuals, especially the muscle-bound and flying kind, were little more than tyrannical despots, involking their will with fists capable of destroying mountains, this was something of a 'Panic moment.' In his case, that usually indicated a rapid, involuntary, release of his powers, giving him a chance to escape. In this way, ReFLUX did not quite beholden himself to the powers that be in the world, seeing as he increased their dry-cleaning bill substantially that day. Suffice it to say, any escape he could have attempted to make was cut short and ReFLUX was taken into custody by the City's intrepid police force with minimal struggle. A short time later, the man was released, when it was found that there was no record of his ever existing in the dimension he'd been shunted to. Otto Morce had never been born there, there wasn't a single thing about him, anywhere in any records. Rather than deal with the paperwork, the Police made a sage decision and turned ReFLUX over to The Collective's protective custody. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Dimensional Shifter Category:Alien Category:Characters